petualangan baru dimulai
by ardy kazeyama
Summary: dua tahun setelah pertempuran terakhir Edge dan Reimi ditugaskan kembali untuk menjelajah galaksi mencari planet baru, petualangan baru menanti mereka


Cerita ini hanya fan-fiction

Ini fic pertama saya

Apabila ada salah penulisan dan kekurangan mohon di review

Cerita diangkat dari game star ocean the last hope

Sebelum cerita di mulai aku ingin mengenalkan karakter yang ada

**Edge maverick** manusia bumi, 23 tahun, laki-laki

kapten dari calnus, merupakan pahlawan yang berhasil menyelamatkan galaksi setelah pertempuran panjang, Edge merupakan tokoh utama di cerita ini dia ditugaskan kembali untuk menjelajah dan mencari planet baru, senjata yang digunakan adalah pedang dan keahlian symbology

**Reimi saionji** manusia bumi, 22 tahun, perempuan

teman masa kecil Edge dan satu unit dalam misi penjelajahan antar galaksi, setelah lulus dari akademi Reimi adalah pemanah yang sangat ahli, senjata yang digunakan adalah panah

**Bacchus D-79 **bangsa morphus, 34 tahun, laki-laki

Bacchus adalah ilmuan dari En II yang memiliki teknologilebih canggih dibandingkan dengan bumi, dia merubah tubuhnya jadi cyborg agar mampu melakukan perhitungan lebih akurat dan rumit, saat ini dia yang memimpin di En II

**PETUALANGAN BARU DI MULAI**

Setelah pertempuran terakhir, Edge dan Reimi kembali di tugaskan untuk menjelajah galaksi mencari planet yang pantas untuk di huni manusia karena bumi sudah dalam kondisi tidak layak huni.

"Calnus, ayo kita kembali ke lautan bintang" seru edge yang kembali menjadi kapten, karena kru yang lain sudah kembali ke planet masing-masing maka hanya Edge dan Reimi yang tersisa.

"Edge, ini sudah dua tahun setelah pertempuran terakhir kita, semoga galaksi kita tetap dalam keadaan damai, aku rindu Crowe dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kita, dasar Crowe BODOH".

"Sudahlah Reimi, Crowe tidak akan kembali, kita hanya bisa mengenangnya, walaupun dia bodoh tapi dia merupakan kapten yang hebat, tanpa aksinya waktu itu mungkin kita tidak dapat menembus pertahanan musuh di nox obscurus, tapi menabrakan diri bersama pesawatnya SRF-001 aquila merupakan aksi bunuh diri yang gila, sekarang kita harus tetap berusaha menjalin hubungan baik antar planet dan mencegah peperangan terjadi lagi".

Calnus pun meluncur menuju En II memasuki warp zone

**Bip bip bip**

Terdengar suara dari monitor menandakan ada pesan, lalu terlihat di monitor utama sosok yang sudah tidak asing, Bacchus teman seperjuangan yang sekarang kembali ke En II

"Hi Edge, Reimi, sudah dua tahun kita tidak berjumpa, aku punya kabar buruk untuk kalian"

"Apa itu?" balas Edge

"nanti akan ku jelaskan setelah sampai En II, temui aku di pusat kontrol"

Calnus pun keluar warp zone dan mendekati En II, tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat luar angkasa melintas dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, bahkan teknologi En II dan Eldarian pun belum mampu menyainginya.

"Edge apa kau melihatnya? Aku tidak pernah melihat pesawat seperti itu"

"aku pun belum pernah melihatnya, sebaiknya kita tanyakan Bacchus di En II nanti, mungkin ini berkaitan dengan kabar yang akan ia beritahukan kepada kita"

Setelah sampai En II Edge dan Reimi menuju ruang kontrol untuk menemui Bacchus

"Bacchus, sepertinya ini penting sekali?" Edge memulai pembicaraan

"aku yang mengambil alih di En II sekarang dan aku punya kabar buruk, kami di En II setahun belakangan ini meneliti planet baru yang kami temui di galaksi starburst dan mencoba mengadakan hubungan dengan planet tersebut namun entah mengapa grigori muncul di planet tersebut dan menyebabkan kekacauan disana, pihak planet itu mengira kami lah yang mengirim grigori itu dan sekarang kita diambang perang dengan mereka, aku ingin minta bantuanmu Edge walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu."

"Apa?! grigori kembali muncul? Bukankah kita sudah menghancurkan pusat kekuatannya di nox obscurus dua tahun lalu? Baiklah apa itu? Sebutkan saja"

"baiklah, karena planet itu dengan pihak bumi tidak ada masalah, aku ingin kau kesana tuk menghancurkan grigori yang tersisa dan beritahukan kepada pihak planet bukan En II yang mengirim grigori, aku akan mengirim data ke calnus dan data tersebut kau kirim ke planet itu agar pihak planet membatalkan perang dengan En II, data itu berisi tentang apa itu grigori dan catatan perang kita dua tahun lalu, agar mereka tahu kita semua memerangi grigori mungkin kau melihat pesawat yang luar biasa dalam perjalananmu kesini, itu adalah pesawat perang planet tersebut, mereka sedang memantau kami, sebelum kau berangkat aku ingin berikan kau data tentang planet itu beserta kordinatnya, data itu sedang di transfer ke calnus dan satu lagi Myuria akan ikut denganmu"

"baiklah Bacchus, aku akan sangat senang bisa membantu, ayo Reimi kita berangkat menuju planet Aquaria"

Calnuspun menuju ke Aquaria...

Akan ada pertemuan tidak terduga yang menanti Edge dan kawan kawan di Aquaria...

Bersambung...


End file.
